


Brighter Than The Sun

by akiv



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiv/pseuds/akiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Matt being awesome. (Does it count as the summary for a video?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than The Sun

Song: Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat  
Download link: soon 


End file.
